


阿云嘎能不能离我男朋友远点？

by Blackvscholes



Series: 云次方短打系列 [1]
Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes
Summary: 激情短打，没有逻辑。微绿茶嘎假想龙npy第一视角受ch里dw对他俩关系的脑补以及和群里姐妹们讨论后的无聊产物，大家随便看看开心就好。





	阿云嘎能不能离我男朋友远点？

我是郑云龙的女朋友，大龙不是一个愿意在公众面前暴露私生活的人，我们的恋情也只有他身边很亲密的人才知道。公众人物的私生活本就是无良媒体爱抓人眼球的利器，现在我们连一起出来吃顿饭都成为了奢侈。

 

好不容易今天大龙完成了最新的广告拍摄，我们特意选择不同时间走进同一家餐厅来躲避狗仔的长枪短炮。等我到达包间时便看到大龙聚精会神的摆弄着手机，完全没注意到我的到来。

 

“咳咳。”我试图引起他的注意，放下包包，脱下外套，坐在了桌子的对面。

 

“嗯？来了。”大龙的脸从手机屏幕抬起了一秒，随即又低了下去，纤长的手指快速的打着字。

 

我只能挤出一丝笑意，试图不让自己语气中带有怒气与指责：“和谁聊天呢？”

 

“和嘎子的经纪人。”一提到这个大龙整个人以肉眼可见的精神了起来，他放下手机，面朝下盖在桌面：“嘎子这两天来上海了，居然不来向我请安！像话吗！”

 

嘎子，又是嘎子，我现在一听到这个名字就妈的气不打一出来。他来上海八成是为了工作，你俩啥关系他每次来都要上海就一定要找你？

 

但作为女朋友最重要的就是作他事业上坚强的后盾，嘎子现在是他在事业上的重要伙伴，我保持了作为成年人应有的素养，微笑着拿起菜单把菜点了，这种事情是指望不上那个懒家伙的。

 

没一会儿菜就上齐了，我们有一搭没一搭的聊着天。郑云龙没什么业余爱好，也只有音乐剧和养猫他愿意和你聊。当然，还有那个阿云嘎。大龙已经不厌其烦的不知道多少遍跟我讲起他俩在专业课考试是如何连续三轮都在一组，阿云嘎刚入学的时候就是如何神仙，我听的都烦了他还没讲烦。

 

“诶，我跟你说嘎子他……。”

 

TM又要来一遍？？还没等我发完这感慨，大龙的手机震动了起来。

 

大龙一拿起手机，看到来电人，眼睛立马透出了色彩。

 

操，完蛋，我没忍住在心里骂出声。

 

大龙按了下手机屏，阿云嘎的声音从扩音器传出。

 

操，还这么大声开外放。

 

“大龙～我听经纪人说了～我一会儿还要做梦龙的直播呢～太忙了没法去找你～”

 

丫的这嘎子，跟我男朋友撒什么娇呢，嗲声嗲气的不恶心哦，呕。

 

然而大龙还tm就真吃这套。

 

操。

 

我看着对面的大龙眼睛笑的都眯成一条缝了，能不能什么时候对我也这么笑一次？等等，他干嘛对着屏幕笑？

 

好吧，语音就算了，妈的还在视频，是不是当我不存在？

 

“咳，”我站起来挪到大龙的身后，果不其然，屏幕上怼着的是嘎子的脸。

 

“呀，你女朋友也在呀～我还以为你一个人在吃饭呢～”

 

妈的你瞎啊，他一个人来包间吃饭？

 

我心里mmp，表面仍岁月静好，暗暗的宣誓试图宣誓主权。

 

“对呀，这家餐厅很不错，下次你来上海有空了我和大龙请你来吃啊。”

 

“不用啦～这家店还是他问我要带你约会去吃哪里吃好我推荐给他的呢～”阿云嘎在镜头那边笑眯眯的。

 

操郑云龙你干嘛，这事儿你都问他？操阿云嘎你还这么明晃晃的说出来？在跟我炫耀？

 

我气的快昏过去了，低头看向还在看手机的大龙，这丫自从视频通话接通后就没再看我一眼了。

 

“好啦～我还要忙呢～不聊了～大龙我俩北京见完还要一起去内蒙呢～到时候你可别说天天和我一块儿烦我呀～”

 

什么？大龙要去内蒙？他怎么完全没跟我提这事儿？阿云嘎故意说给我听的吧操。你男朋友有事儿瞒着你哦，他要跟我在一起哦。

 

“好，你注意身体，天天那么忙别累坏了，拜拜拜拜拜拜。”郑云龙完全没感受到我的异样，还在跟那头的绿茶阿云嘎告别。

 

我坐回了位置，郑云龙也从手机里抬起了头。

 

“你要去内蒙了？”我的矜持中带着一丝怒气。

 

“对啊，和嘎子，有赞助，要去采景。”

 

“这么大的事儿你不和我说一声？要不是今天嘎子提到你是不是都不打算告诉我？”

 

“哎呀，你这不是知道了么。”

 

“大龙，你认真回答我，你和嘎子什么关系？”

 

“我俩朋友关系啊，好朋友，老同学，问这个干嘛？”

 

“同学你天天一有什么事儿先不跟我说跟他说？朋友你一天天跟我聊天的次数还没跟他多？”

 

“你不要这么小心眼好不好？”

 

“我小心眼？别以为我不知道，网上关于你俩的猜测多了去了。”

 

“那是那些粉丝自己愿意想象，你不要无理取闹。”

 

面前的晚餐变得食不知味，我没了胃口，啪的放下了筷子。

 

“不吃了，我走了，再见。”

 

之后的几天我和大龙进入了冷战期，我在网上冲浪，几乎补了所有他和嘎子之间的课。

 

好吧，是我输了。

 

大龙那个傻逼几时才能看出来阿云嘎对他有意思？他对阿云嘎也有同样的意思？

 

我不搅合了，我累了。

 

我拿起手机，打出了一条微信。

 

“我们分手吧，从今天起我就是你和嘎子的cp粉了，我祝你们今年领证，百年好合。”


End file.
